This invention relates to chromone derivatives substituted by 3-amino-2-hydroxypropoxy side chains, which are useful as antihypertensive or anti-inflammatory agents in animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,651 discloses compounds which are amides and, it is thought, the nitrogen of the amide which is contained in the isoquinoline fragment is likely to be responsible for any activity in that compound. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,470 discloses various salts of secondary amines with chromone-2-carboxylic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,156 discloses a method of preparing ethyl flavone-7-oxyacetate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,754 discloses simple 7-hydroxy or 7-alkoxy isoflavones which are not amines and which are used for various inflammatory disorders. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,531 discloses 5,7-dioxyacetic acid flavone compounds, but no amine functions are present. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,275 discloses 7-dialkylaminoalkoxy derivatives but does not contain any of the hydroxyl groups of the side chain. Various monodialkyl aminoethyl ethers of quercetin are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,992, but do not contain 3-amino-2-hydroxypropoxy side chains. Also not containing that side chain are the compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,211. P. Da Re et al., J. Med. Chem., Vol. 15, 868-869 (1972), discloses related chromones and typical 3-amino-2-hydroxypropoxy side chain furochromone compounds are disclosed in papers presented in Drugs of the Future, Vol. III, No. 8 (1978), pages 569-571; Drugs of the Future, Vol. III, No. 11, (1978), pages 816-818; and Therapie, (1977), Vol. 32, pages 111-120. Wang et al., Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica, Vol. 15, pages 253-256 (1980) also discloses structurally related compounds. None of the references is considered to teach the invention of the present application.